User talk:558050
Welcome to 558050 talk page! Feel free to leave your message, request, sugestion, apology or death threat below. And of course, remember to always be polite, asshole. To ensure no misbehave on my talk page, Mister Hansen here (>>>>) will keep an eye on you! So watch out! Have a nice day! Archives *October 2013 *Year 2014 *January 2015 *February 2015 *March 2015 *April 2015 ---- I've never really gone back very far. smurfy (coms) 00:32, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I have a bunch of screengrabs of Lifeinvader profiles, Lenny Avery Realty ads etc to catalogue and publish if usable. smurfy (coms) 01:09, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Done Done Done. I went for overkill and grabbed all the Bleeter images. :-) smurfy (coms) 10:22, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Transcript Ideas Hi there. I think all fail cutscenes and dialogues should be included so that the transcript is more detailed. But the problem, which you had mentioned, is the transcript being too big, especially if the mission had two parts to it. So I think it's better to create seperate transcripts for the first part of the mission, the second part of the mission, and the fail cutscenes and/or diaogues. This page had been created by me to help you understand what am I talking about. Please delete this page once you had read it. What do you think about the page? Please reply me as soon as possible. Thank you. MC (MyComputer) 08:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) : Page moved to appropriate user sandbox. smurfy (coms) 08:32, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::So, dialogues for missions that are divided into two parts should only be depicted in one transcript. For me, it's okay to add the fail dialogues, as long as it makes the transcript more 'detailed'. I really don't mind if I had to add more stuff to the page. Regards, MC (MyComputer) 06:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Is my edit to both this page and this page okay? Even though my edit to It's Your Call is still not finished, but I need you to check that the style of the transcript is okay. Message me if you see a problem in any of the transcript that I had edited. MC (MyComputer) 11:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::WildBrick had added a new feature to the transcript. Can you look at my sandbox again? MC (MyComputer) 03:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Maybe you want to look at this page instead. MC (MyComputer) 10:37, May 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cleanup Done. SJWalker (talk) 22:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Business Logos Thanks for letting me know, I will add/replace some more logos soon. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 16:43, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Minor Characters Does minor characters appearing in games need infoboxes? I had noticed this person had an infobox, while this person does not have an infobox. Please reply me as soon as possible. MC (MyComputer) 06:31, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the reply. MC (MyComputer) 12:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Lester Okay, pensei que o vídeo fosse válido pra página do Lester, já que foi feito pelo canal GTA Series Videos. AndreEagle17 21:10, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Heist crew members skill Not exactly sure where to look, but I'll try to find the data somewhere. 10:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Symbols You can add all symbols to infoboxes. DECEASED- Skull INCARCERATED- Handcuffs DETERMINANT- Question Grave I'll also make it official on the noticeboard. Leo68 (talk) 18:24, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Woah Stop! Woah, stop there! There's a slight grammatical error for the Unknown status template. It reads "This character status is unknown" when hovering over it. It should actually say "This character's''' status is unknown!. 19:19, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry, I didn't realize the text wasn't in the template, otherwise I would of edited it. 19:37, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Update Hey 558. The recent update to the wikia was terrible! I can't even view the full page using the "full site" option for the mobile! Maybe you want to look at the link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rupert_Giles/Layout_Changes:_Breakpoints_and_Typography. The amount of people complaining (I had also commented in that page) about the update was not a surprise. What do you think? MC (MyComputer) 12:26, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Not talking about mobile version, a problem had also been found. When there are more than seven users in a chat, other users would not know who are the seventh, eighth, ninth... users in the chat, as the sixth avatar would be shown over the right arrow. Look at both screenshots to know what I'm talking about. This is really '''not good, and must be the worst update to date. :( MC (MyComputer) 13:10, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks like the technical team is trying to fix all of the problems now, because 90 editors and counting had expressed their concerns currently. MC (MyComputer) 14:28, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::The chat is another frustrating thing too. Try to go to the Community Central page, and you'll find that you don't know who are the seventh and more users in the chat. (There are 20 people in that chat currently) MC (MyComputer) 14:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Look like they're trying to fix the update, after more than 200 users had complained. Guess it's really the worst update to date. MC (MyComputer) 01:42, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Finally, the chat problem is solved, though I still don't know if the mobile version is okay yet, as I did not use my phone today. :) MC (MyComputer) 10:37, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Update fixes Saw the mobile version, it just improved a little bit. I can only view the page by side-scrolling. Hope they can fix this. MC (MyComputer) 11:40, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Transcripts? So far so good, I'm still working on Uncle Vlad. Thanks for offering your help though. MC (MyComputer) 22:16, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Another update happening today! http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rappy_4187/Technical_Update:_May_20,_2015#comm-844607 This update would either be a solution to the previous update, or it would be another embarrassing one. Looking forward to this, as they say this update would also fix the mobile. MC (MyComputer) 07:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Finally, the mobile version is fixed! For the transcript in GTA V, maybe you can work with Rain? He had completed this already. MC (MyComputer) 22:19, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've asked Rain about this. If he's still interested in the transcripts, both of you can work together. I'm still busy in the transcripts in GTA IV, and some other things, so I can't really help you. It will be good if both of you can work together. MC (MyComputer) 10:21, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Transcritos Reparei que transcritos demoram bastante tempo pra serem feitos, eu mesmo criei o transcrito de Hang Ten e não tá nem completo, to aqui desde 11:30 fazendo o transcrito. Mas como você disse, imagina os transcritos dos heists. AndreEagle17 15:38, May 21, 2015 (UTC) GTA V Transcripts Rain can only work with you on the transcripts in June. So, do you want to start on the transcripts first, or do you want to wait until June when Rain can start on the transcript with you? MC (MyComputer) 10:59, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, both of you can start together on the transcripts in June, which is a good thing. :) MC (MyComputer) 00:29, May 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:Logos Thanks for letting me know! I'll be specially working on those pages.Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 05:04, May 24, 2015 (UTC) : Just some issues on the remaining logos: #Express Car Service doesn't have a real logo, it's just a sign outside the depot. #Will get Hornbills, Hookies and (probably) Pitchers later. #I didn't find any logos for Homebrew Café and Jousters. #Bilkinton Research, Gold Coast and Gastro Band do not appear physically (I use only Snapmatic, can't screenshot them.) #Will add Steinway Beer Garden right away. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:04, May 24, 2015 (UTC) : I think the sign makes it more general. It doesn't have a special symbol or text style that identify the business among the others, like the logos do. In this case, it seems better the building's pic instead. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:48, May 24, 2015 (UTC) : I've finished your list! Unfortunately, I couldn't take a decent photo for the Pitchers logo, so you're gonna need to ask another one for it. Anyways, just let me know if you need more logos. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:50, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Can you explain the difference between this and this? MC (MyComputer) 06:23, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Locations that the player can interact uses the "Infobox Location". But what about this? Can't the player play darts here? MC (MyComputer) 09:11, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I know the usage now. :) MC (MyComputer) 07:27, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey cara, por que nunca mais entrou no chat? Tá sendo muito engraçado atualmente, só faltava voce lá, eu até dei uma sugestão de qual seria uma arma perfeita para o Saints Row 5 se um dia for feito xD AndreEagle17 22:54, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Sei como é, na minha facul tem provas no final desse mês. Quase todas as matérias estão tranquilas, só estatística que é um saco, e eu também tenho mandado currículo pra conseguir um estágio por aí, faz bastante tempo que eu to tentando arrumar um trampo. Fora isso eu to combinando com os amigos da faculdade pra ir ao Paintball nas férias ;p AndreEagle17 23:23, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Eu mando um monte de currículos pra vários lugares, só fui chamado pra entrevista duas vezes até agora. Mas problema de transporte é uma dor de cabeça mesmo... Mas boa sorte com suas provas e divirta-se em MG. AndreEagle17 23:34, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Flare Adicionei por que ela tá no Navbox e aparece no Weapon Wheel, aí eu achei que devia ter o Navbox de volta também, mas que é mais um equipamento do que uma arma eu concordo. Outro que eu acho que é mais um equipamento que uma arma é o Jerry Can, tá na Weapon Wheel mas não faz sentido dizer que é uma arma. AndreEagle17 23:57, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Concordo, só não tiro a Flare do Navbox pelo fato dela poder ser escolhida na Weapon Wheel. De resto é completamente um equipamento. AndreEagle17 00:09, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Youtube tags Finally, they have fixed the tag already. Still, do we still use the video link or the youtube tag? MC (MyComputer) 10:16, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. MC (MyComputer) 19:06, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Character nav templates Pretection level reduced, you can fix them. smurfy (coms) 10:15, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Fallout 4 Eu tava dando uma olhada no meu Archive 8 e olha o que eu achei... E então, acho que já está juntando dinheiro pra comprar um PS4, estou certo?? xD AndreEagle17 02:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC) : Como dono de consoles da Sony, eu admito que tenho inveja disso xD agora dá pra tirar screenshots do Red Dead Redemption, por que lá na Red Dead Wiki, a maioria das fotos foram tiradas do celular. AndreEagle17 16:03, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Heist Info Thanks for keeping tabs. Actually, presently working on trying to make them all consistent, to a degree. For instance, the Big Score and the Bureau Raid both have separate sections for the crew members depending on the approach ...but the Jewel Store doesn't - an oversight? Or maybe they're just so similar - I dunno... When it comes to the Bureau Raid, I broke down and organized that huge spreadsheet because I got the sneaking suspicion that a single crewman might alter how other crewman act/perform or even how the entire heist unfolds - such as the 'placement' of the gunmen during Covert. So, it would be cool if we could eventually fill-in the whole spreadsheet, but I'd like as much 'fact' as possible - I could make a LOT of guesses and assumptions to help, but I'd prefer knowing for sure. First question - are you playing on a PC? ...for all I know, that might be a huge significance, compared to an un-updated X360 (for example). I don't even want to think about how big The Big Score spreadsheet is gonna be... :( Concerning the roof, I presently don't have an inexperienced Rickie, so it would be very interesting to see all the variables - like how an inexperienced-Rickie/Karim/Daryl-run might differ from an inexperienced-Rickie/Paige/Gustavo-run, and anywhere in between. Maybe Gus's weapon might change, or the sprinkler timing will be off...it's hard to say, even for sure, one way or another - just figured the spreadsheet was a start. So, you used in inexperienced Rickie and Karim? - with which gunmen? - did you also try running them with other 'good' crewman? - if so, did you notice any changes to the variables? ...as of now, I can only make a few guarantee's; 1) An experienced Rickie is practically identical to a regular Christian. 2) An experienced Packie is practically identical to a regular Gustavo. ...But this almost seems to raise more questions, as I attempted to illustrate in the spreadsheet; 3) Is an experienced Christian in anyway superior to a regular Paige? 4) Could an inexperienced Packie die at the Covert door of death? Speaking of - Concerning the covert, I hopefully didn't explain it poorly on the talk-page/spreadsheet, but during the heist set up, you obviously have to choose two gunmen, and I was curious if there was any recourse to who I put in which spot (their placement) ...so as the spreadsheet shows, each X indicates me running through that exact setup at least once, and it was never 'random' for me - there seemed to be a logic behind it which I tried to explain. So, separating the 5 into good and bad, Gus and (an experienced) Pack are good, while the other three are bad. Now, if there is only one good gunman and one bad gunman, the bad gunman will always get the explosion - doesn't matter if their the first gunman or the second - in my experience, the bad one always died. This brings the question, "Well, what if they're both good or both bad?", so I ran all of those that I could (8+), and in every one the second gunman got the explosion. If I went Gus/Pack - Packie would get hit, but live, and if I went Pack/Gus - Gustavo would get hit, but live. Alternatively, when I went Norm/Daryl or Hugh/Daryl - Daryl would get hit and die ...but when I went Daryl/Norm or Daryl/Hugh, Daryl would live. And when doing this over and over and over again, I started to pick up on little hints ...such as after Michael is done mopping, he calls Franklin, who's in the firetruck with the two gunman - and one of them has a sentence of dialogue right before they pick up Michael; whoever that is talking, never got hit with the explosion later on. Likewise, when exiting the server room with Franklin on the 53rd floor, Michael and one of the gunmen is already at the opposite side of the room, while the other gunman stayed behind and has another sentence of dialogue with Franklin; whoever that was, was never the same guy who spoke up before, and would always get hit with the explosion 30 seconds later. Of the 20+ times I ran through covert, this never changed... *shrugs* Sorry for the wall of text. Maybe you can download the picture I uploaded, load it into MSPaint and put an X on every run you completed, and I'll make the changes and re-upload the new version...? Dsurian 14:45, June 27, 2015 (UTC) : I'm so stupid. I didn't even think to use the replay function for the heists ...I always loaded from a save, which would then usually require other missions to be performed - like Predator being in between the Paleto setup and the heist. Anyways, it seems very odd that they would exclude the gunmen unlocked through the story modes heist completion. It makes sense to some degree - Karl being absent during the Bureau Raid, and Hugh being absent during the Paleto score - as they weren't unlocked yet, but still ...I can see how testing this would be more problematic for most players due to that. : ...but, with this discovery, I confirmed a lot of what you (and others) have said concerning an inexperienced Karim, and inexperienced Rickie, and an inexperienced Packie - after ~5 runs each, and thus added to the spreadsheet and re-uploaded the update. I also did as you suggested and went through several Roof runs with an experienced Rickie vs an inexperienced Christian, and again confirmed my earlier findings of "maybe", concerning the sprinkler system. These are the conversations as I experienced them, prefaced with Franklin saying just prior, "Man, can the hacker shut it off?": : An inexperienced Rickie: Michael: Lukens - sprinkler system - you got any ideas? Rickie '(failure):'' Dude, I would not know where to start, maybe like take a screwdriver to 'em...? Michael: Of course...why did I ask? : '''An experienced Rickie: Rickie '(failure): I should know this, bro! I thought I had it all down! ''Michael: Don't beat yourself up, just be better next time, okay? And tell us if anything bad comes over the airwaves. ''***OR***'' Rickie '(success):'' I do believe I took this class. Is it still raining gentlemen? Michael: Everything you know, I taught you, Rick. Don't forget that. :An inexperienced Christian: Christian '(failure):'' That's a negative on the sprinklers, system's in emergency mode now. I can't break it. Michael: Okay, just stay on the airwaves, tell me if there's anything coming our way. ''***OR***'' Christian '(success):'' Got it. Sprinklers disabled. Michael: Awesome, we made it there in the end. :Michael is annoyed with an inexperienced Rickie, as he seems quite distracted and doesn't really help at all. However, he is a bit more lenient with an experienced Rickie and inexperienced Christian, as they did help some with the hacking, and do help a bit later with a sitrep concerning the law enforcement mobilization. I still can't tell exactly what is going on with this sprinkler variable, though. Christian, during his failure, supports the idea that there is some arbitrary time limit (the "emergency mode"), but I can't pinpoint what that is and Paige never seems bothered by it. I think the timer starts with the alarm when Michael initially blows the door, and from there I usually get a 'success' just by moving quickly - get a gold medal Hacking, clear the room as fast as possible (without slowing down time using Michael's ability), and then rush to the stairs pointedly not deviating from that course to pick up armor/health ...but even that doesn't always work, so maybe there's another factor? Dsurian 13:33, June 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: You should contact Shareif since he's responsible of the new infobox layout. I'm sure it is possible through a CSS input although that's beyond my knowledge. 17:18, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Template unlock Done. smurfy (coms) 01:19, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I've reccomended to Tom that you should go for the admin role if (more than likely when) Jamal becomes Bureaucrat. You were only out-voted by two votes in March, and most of the opposing votes said you could make admin in the not too distant future, and this is the right time for you. Leo68 (talk) 22:23, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Definitely. You should go for it. Sam Talk 22:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Can't help but agree with that. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:30, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :You'll have to wait or we could end up with six admins. Jamal's promotion will happen sooner rather than later. Leo68 (talk) 22:42, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Fallout 4 I see you had this conversation with Andre recently too. Anyways, I assume that you are looking forward to Fallout 4 as much as I am. I've been a Fallout fan since about 2005 and it is my joint favorite game series along with GTA and I honestly feel I and all of the other "dwellers" have waited too damn long for this. Comes out in less than 5 months too, even better! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:25, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'm split between the two. I prefer New Vegas for its locations, but I prefer Fallout 3 for its story; they got Liam Neeson for Christ sake! Basically, I like them both as much. I guess the weapons are better on New Vegas as well. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I completely agree with you. Also, yes, put your name up as soon as possible and we'll get the voting process sorted. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on your promotion 558. You seriously deserves to be an admin since you have "admin skills", as what Andre had said in the RfP page. :) MC (MyComputer) 13:49, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Parabens pela promoção, mas fala com o burocrata mais próximo que ainda não está aparecendo a tag ADMIN no seu nome, enfim, parabéns =D AndreEagle17 13:51, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Congrats 558. You deserved it. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 14:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for all the support guys! [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:28, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::558, do you want to change your signature, it still shows orange... MC (MyComputer) 14:35, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Changed it already. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:39, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations on your promotion 558. In all honesty you should have been promoted ahead of me in March, but I'm glad you're now an admin. You definitely deserve it. Sam Talk 16:32, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : Congrats on becoming an admin. Keep the good work and good luck. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 16:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : Congratulations on making admin, I knew you would sooner rather than later. If you need any help feel free to ask. Leo68 (talk) 23:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Congrats from me too, I couldn't vote for you because the request was closed before I could notice you had sent it ;p In any case, my vote would have been a clear 'yes' too. Welcome to the club. DocVinewood (talk) 11:47, July 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Admin Tag It was because no one had actually promoted you to admin. When I passed it this morning I was in a rush so I must have forgot to do it. It's done now though. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:44, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Staff Valeu por ter consertado. :) AndreEagle17 01:15, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Navbox Yeah, I agree (as per the community discussion a while ago on character navboxes vs navbars) they look better. Not sure the GTA V gangs can be categorised the way IV's were though. Off the top of my head, the best I can come up with is: ... or something. smurfy (coms) 05:44, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Ganhesa T.P.I. Sua chance, mais duas edições e você bloqueia ele por uma semana, ele ignorou meu aviso. AndreEagle17 23:44, July 18, 2015 (UTC) : Cara, estou muito chocado com o que acabou de acontecer... Eu não preciso dizer por que, preciso? AndreEagle17 02:19, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Mission Transcript in GTA IV Hey 558, can you look at this page. Myth wanted the transcript to be shown on the mission page, but as the script is too long, we decided to show the transcript under a single template. Can you tell me what you think? Thanks. MC (MyComputer) 08:49, July 21, 2015 (UTC)